Dragon Age 3
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: The seekers have taken over, the chantry is at war with the mages and only two people can stop it. The Champion and The Warden.


((I own nothing what so ever I don't own dragon age and this is my first fanfic let me know what you think))

The wind was bitter and chill of the mountain air, cut straight into the bone of the weary traveler, but he moved on ignoring the elements, of ice, snow, and wind he had to keep moving onward. Pulling, his tattered, brown cloak around his lean frame, and keeping the cowl of his hood low over his face to protect it from the wind and snow. His dark colored eyes dart back and forth looking for the ancient Dwarf trail maker to lead him off the mountain. This pass was the only way out of the Frostback Mountains and into the lower mainland where small villages of human settlers were .Walking swiftly man gets off the rocky mountain path and heads straight down into the snow covered forest, too get the small settlement where he was supposed to meet someone that could help him on his quest. Walking for a solid three hours none stop he comes to his destination.

Pushing the door open he walks into the tavern. Gasping softly he smiles as the warmth of the Tavern comes rushing to him, putting a gloved fist to his mouth he coughs lightly soaking in the warmth of this place. His dark eyes dart back and forth taking note of all the entrances and exits around seeing there were no solders or Seekers the arm of the chantry, the man walks slowly over to the bar, his booted feet hardly making a sound as he moves. The bartender looks at the stranger, he is tall over 6 feet, with wide and broad shoulders, but moves with the ease and grace of a solider this one must be watched he thought to himself as he comes up and asks for a mug of ale to wash his dry throat, and a bowl of soup and some bread to fill his empty stomach. Nodding his head the barkeep hands the mug, and tells him he will bring him the food when it's ready, asking him for a silver piece for the drink, and food. The man nods reaching into his purse the cloaked figure hands over a small silver coin and takes his mug over to a table near the fire pit in the back and slowly drinks it while waiting for the Champion of Kirkwall to come. **2 Hours Later.**

Coming in through the same door a large man with heavy toned muscles and jet black hair and beard, carrying a strange spear like staff and red mark over his face walks into the Tavern, with a look of worry on his face, was he too late he thought, pulling out a letter on the side of pouch his bright amber eyes scan over it again and again, looking at a water clock on the wall he sees that he has the time right but does not see the man he was supposed to meet.

"Hey isn't that Garret Hawke?" An onlooker says, as they see the man. Shit, stupid, stupid, Hawke, the man barrettes himself for not being more careful.

"I think that is someone get the Seekers he is a wanted man by the chantry." another whispers to his drinking companion. Shaking his head Hawke moves away from all the others and sits himself down at the far end of the Tavern near a man in a cloak holding a mug of ale, and a finished bowl of stew. Rubbing his temples Hawke looks around once more than at the stranger sitting in front of him.

"Are the one that sent the letter?" He says in a whisper, to the cloaked man, waiting for a response he sees the Seekers come into the Tavern with someone point in his general direction. Mentally groaning Hawke stands to his feet and gets ready for a fight preparing the spells in his mind while pulling a Lyrium potion from his pouch he gets ready to fight. Just as the Seekers charge, a knife flies out striking one of the Seekers in between his eyes, just the others start to recover from the shock of the flying knife, a rattle of a sword is heard and the other two lose their heads to the cloaked man. Blinking Hawke looks at the man once more mouth wide open.

"Well that was an impressive trick." He says in awe with the speed and power of the man. Looking over his shoulder at Hawke the man puts his sword away and watches as the other patrons of the tavern leave. "We should move, before more come."

"No, I was just thinking about standing here and letting the Seekers arrest me." Hawke replies sarcastically but nodding in understanding he grabs a cloak off the Seekers and, moving outside with the man they both run into the woods while covering their tracks to make sure the Seekers can't find them. "So I am guessing you're the one that sent the letter than?" Hawke asks of the man getting now response he teases him once more. "Not going to say much eh? Well good I like the big strong silent types"

"Just my luck, I get another mage with a sense of humor." The man says deadpan. Looking around Hawke spots some of the Seekers horses tethered to a large oak tree. "We ride from here." Going to a large dark grey horse he puts his foot into a stirrup and pulls himself up UN tethering both Horses he hands the reigns to Hawke so he can ride as well. "No more talk until I say so." Nodding his head in understanding Hawke and the man ride forth for several hours it is not until they are safely away from the settlement and Seekers do they stop, resting in caver with a natural water spring Hawke bends down to drink but out of the corner of his eye he looks over the man.

"So, who are you anyway? Not that I don't appreciate the save back there just I like to know who my rescuer is." He states while standing to his standing to his feet Hawke states while staring at man. Re-moving his hood the man stares at Hawke with brightly colored eyes with a strange mark on the side of his face. "I am Alan Cousland, or the Hero of Ferelden, the former commander of the Grey Wardens."


End file.
